


Andante, Andante

by yellowpaintpots



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Pre-smut, Soft & Suggestive, Suggestive, Theres a little bit of that, Touching, its just soft ok, its soft stuff, no smut but like, this is the Before The Smut part, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: “I love you,” Ryan whispers against his skin and Shane smiles, head tilting to the side and his face slowly turning pinker at each kiss.“I love you too,” Shane finally replies when he finds his words again.AKA: I couldn't decide how to summarise it so here's a cute little part of it to get you hooked.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Andante, Andante

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shyan fic but I've been on a bit of Shyan kick recently and I also keep re-listening to Andante, Andante (Specifically the Mamma Mia version) and I just... Had to do this I guess.
> 
> It's a pre-smut scene, so it's a bit suggestive, but otherwise very soft and no sex actually happens.

Ryan’s hands move gently up Shane’s sides. The taller man shivers at the touch and leans into it, melting against Ryan’s warm palms. Ryan’s lips curl into a soft smile as he raises his hands higher, fingers carefully unbuttoning Shane’s shirt. Shane shrugs his shoulders and lets the shirt fall to the ground. The cool apartment air bites at his skin but the warmth of Ryan’s body so close is enough to distract him.

Shane wants to undress Ryan too, wants to return the gentle touches, return the warmth and love that he’s being given – But he can’t seem to lift his arms from where they’re resting on Ryan’s hips. Ryan isn’t complaining though and the fond look in his eyes assures Shane that it’s ok.

Ryan’s fingers loop around the belt loops of Shane’s pants, giving them a quick tug as he pulls the taller man towards his bedroom. He kicks the door closed behind them before pushing Shane towards the bed. Shane sat on the edge of the bed, hands once again finding Ryan’s hips when Ryan moves to stand between his legs.

Ryan cups Shane’s face, palms being lightly scratched by the day-old stubble on Shane’s cheeks. He leans down and brushes his lips over Shane’s forehead before leaning down just a little further and kissing his lips. Shane lets out a muffled, content sigh as he once again finds himself melting against Ryan.

Ryan’s lips move from Shane’s lips to his jaw. He peppers loving kisses along Shane’s jawline, nipping close to the pulse point just below his ear before kissing further down his neck.

“I love you,” Ryan whispers against his skin and Shane smiles, head tilting to the side and his face slowly turning pinker at each kiss.

“I love you too,” Shane finally replies when he finds his words again.

Ryan pushes Shane a little further back on the bed and climbs onto his lap, straddling his thighs. One hand finds its way up into Shane’s hair, fingers gently combing through it as his other hand presses against Shane’s chest. His soft attack of Shane’s neck continues, all lips and teeth and tongue, and Shane finds his hips rocking up every so often.

“You’re being a lot more careful than I expected from you,” Shane chuckles, hands slipping into Ryan’s back pockets to pull him in closer.

Ryan pulls away from Shane’s neck to look into his eyes.

“Are you saying you want me to be rougher, big guy?”

Shane shook his head. “I- I like this a lot, actually.”

Ryan smiled wide; his cheeks flushed red. “Good. That’s what I wanted.”

Shane wanted to frame that moment – Ryan looked so warm and happy, his face heated and his eyes bright and full of love. Love for _Shane_. He still couldn’t believe it, no matter how many times Ryan said it.

“But also, if you don’t go a little faster, I might just ruin these pants.”

Ryan laughed and nodded. “Alright, alright, I get it. You’re impatient.”

“I am not!”

Ryan laughed more, burying his face in Shane’s neck. Shane pouted before being hit with an idea. He grinned as he flipped Ryan over so that Ryan was under him. He wouldn’t admit how much joy it brought him to watch Ryan go from laughing to flustered.

“Oh.”

“Not so tough now, huh?” Shane teased.

Ryan just smiled, hand touching Shane’s face. “You’ll go easy on me though, won’t you?”

“Whatever you want me to do,” Shane agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go! I'd actually really love to do more Shyan stuff so if anyone... Has any prompts... I'd love to hear them.  
> Please let me know what you thought about this because I'm actually kinda proud of it!!


End file.
